Buunior (MajinGogito)
Buunior is one of the two creations of Brizzard (the other being Android Infinity) by using some spare pieces of Majin flesh. He is the secondary antagonist of the Final Battle Saga. He makes his debut appearance in the chapter, "Brizzard's Creation". He will also become a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Buunior appears similar to all Majins in his base form. He bears a striking resemblance to Super Buu. His is muscular and tall like him, but one notable difference is that his facial features appear more different and he has a nose for once. Another difference is that the "tentacle" on his head is extremely long compared to all other forms of Majin Buu. His pants are also dark grey unlike the other Majins, whose pants are a white or grayish color. In his upgraded form, Buunior looks more similar to Kid Buu. He becomes shorter and a little more muscular. He basically has the same appearance but his tentacle becomes more shorter and he gains a chest armor that is similar to Cooler's chest. He also had red lines streak down from his eyes. Personality Like Super Buu, Bunnior does not feel any doubt in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral. He is similar to Majin Buu since he has a short temper and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence, He is extremely coldblooded and doesn't feel any emotions. When he transforms, he becomes more arrogant and violent. He gains a little more intelligence and has even less doubt than before (if that's possible). He also becomes angrier quickly and more deadly. History Buunior was made sometime during the story before the Final Battle Saga. He was made from some of Majin Buu's flesh that Brizzard has somehow came across. He was introduced in the beginning of the saga and began to fight Daikon while Brizzard fought Tharos. He was able to keep up with and fight evenly against Super Saiyan 2 Daikon. He exchanged some good blows and received some blows. It is shown that he cannot regenerate due to being a clone. After a while, after realizing that Daikon was holding back some of his power, Buunior transforms into his upgraded form and causes Daikon to release the rest of his power. Daikon managed to defeat Buunior after a while but the Cloned Majin fused with Brizzard to become the extremely powerful and monstrous Buuzard. After defusing, he was destroyed by Daikon and Super Saiyan God Tharos. Transformations Base Form This is Buunior's base form. This is the form that he reverts to to suppress his power. This is the first form he uses to fight against Tharos and his Elite. In this form, Buunior appears similar to all Majins. His is muscular and tall like Super Buu, but one notable difference is that his facial features appear more different and he has a nose for once. Another difference is that the "tentacle" on his head is extremely long compared to all other forms of Majin Buu. His pants are also dark grey unlike the other Majins, whose pants are a white or grayish color. He is extremely powerful in this form, being even with Super Saiyan 2 Daikon. Upgraded Form In his upgraded form, Buunior looks more similar to Kid Buu. He becomes shorter and a little more muscular. He basically has the same appearance but his tentacle becomes more shorter and he gains a chest armor that is similar to Cooler's chest. He also had red lines streak down from his eyes. He also receives a huge power boost and becomes ore vicious. Buuzard The fusion of Buunior and Brizzard. He is incredibly strong but he is defeated by Tharikon. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Sleep *Pump Up *Afterimage *Hi-Tension *Ki Sense *Body Manipulation *Flight *Absorption *Telekinesis *Buunior Kills You! Combative Techniques *Assault Rain *Death Beam *Death Saucer *Supernova *Flakamo Flash *Galick Gun *Galaxy Burst *Elastic Tentacle *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Buu Rocket *Chocolate Beam *Chocolate Kamehameha *Arrow Blast *Buunior's Blast Rush *Gak! Kill List Final Battle Saga *Many of his Soldiers *Hundreds, if not thousands of Earthlings *Yajuz Battles *Buunior (1st form) VS Tharos (Super Saiyan) *Buunior (1st form, Upgraded Form) VS Daikon (Super Saiyan 2) *Buunior (Upgraded Form) VS Tharikon (Super Saiyan 3) *Buunior (Upgraded Form) VS Daikon (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Buunior is a combination of''' Buu''' and Ju'nior'. *He cannot regenerate, since he is a clone. *He is the only Majin that is shown to have done the Fusion Dance. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Majin Buu Category:Majins Category:Aliens Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who can fuse Category:Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Generals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Genderless Category:Majin